Breakeven
by GreatDays
Summary: after Iola's death, Joe is left alone ... and he's playing dangerous. One shot SongFic.


Hi all

I have decided to write a little one shot about Joe being deppressed after Iola's death. This is a songfic to the song Breakeven by the Script. If you like them or even just heard their song once, please can I ask you earnestly to review. You don't have to mention anything regarding the story just if you listen to the Script. This is one of my favourite songs and I hope I do it justice.

GreatDays

* * *

Breakeven

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
Cause I got time while she got freedom  
Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven  
**

Joe hands were trembling as he read the crisp white paper in his hands. With one last shaky breath he folded up the note and placed it in an envelope. After addressing the letter, he took out a stamp from his draw and stuck it on the envelope. Frank had given him that stamp when they were little. It was very sentimental and had a great value to the brothers. It showed a shaft of light coming through and resting on a pair of wings. A symbol of heaven.

**Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no.**

Joe added the last touch to his letter, he got up from his desk and went over to his cupboard, and locking it he turned and dropped the key into the envelope. He went walked up to Frank's adjacent room. Walking in him placed the envelope on his bed. Frank would be back in about 15 minutes and then he would see the letter. 

**What am I supposed to do  
When the best part of me was always you and  
What am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
**

But before he did anything else, he first had to go see his parents.

"Hey mom, dad "Joe said coming from the staircase.

"Hi hon" Mrs. Hardy said. Joe took a deep breath before taking the last step down. He proceeded into the living room where he could see both his parents. **  
**

**They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no**

**What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay  
**

Joe leaned down to hug his mother and said "I Love you mom."

"I love you too son. Joe now you now dinners only going to get ready in half an hour. Fenton and Joe laughed. Fenton noticed the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. 'Son, is something wrong?"

**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**

**I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
One's still in love while the other one's leaving  
I'm falling to pieces  
Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven**

"No, Nothing dad." He reassured his dad. Headed upstairs again. He quickly called his mates. First Biff, Chet, Tony, Phil and lastly Callie. She was now considered as part of the family and his brother's true sole mate. Soul mate. He'd already lost his...

**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains, oh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name**

Fishing something out of his draw, he pulled it out and his eyes locked on it. He just stared at it for a long time before sinking onto the bed. Suddenly he threw the object as far away from him as possible. No, he had to do it. He had to escape the pain.

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break  
No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no**

Joe headed for the bathroom, his eyes burning. Was he really saying goodbye to all of this? He stared at the photo of him and Frank taken before Iola's death. Iola. He loved her. She had left him. He was now sobbing freely. Picking up the knife, he held it ready to end his life.

**What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay  
**

Frank entered the house greeting his parents. He ran up the stairs hoping to get in a quick shower before Callie got here. As he approached the bathroom door. He heard sobbing. "Joe!" Frank said pushing against the door. "Joe, open up, it's me." Frank's loud shouts had caught the attention of his parents who were now bounding up the stairs. Just as Fenton and Laura reached the bathroom door, Frank's final push was rewarded. Fenton, Laura and Frank stared in horror at the sight they saw. Joe was slumped against a wall, a hand to his chest where he was holding a knife.

**I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
One's still in love while the other one's leaving  
I'm falling to pieces  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakevenOh, it don't breakeven, no**

**Oh, it don't breakeven, no**

**

* * *

**

Alright guys so another story, came to a tragic end. So sad...

ALRIGHT i'll be publishing another story shortly so hang in there... Oh and guys please don't forget to review:)!

GreatDays**  
**


End file.
